Alone
by Smenzer
Summary: Ares is alone and depressed after loosing his Godhood when he saved Gabby, Eve, Xena. A short emotional fic. This, like my other stories, is AG.


Title: Alone

Title: Alone

Author: Smenzer

Rating: PG

Pairing: Ares/Gabrielle

Archive: Yes, please. Let me know if you take it, OK?

Teaser: Written from Ares' viewpoint 

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Studios USA or 

Whoever owns the Rights to Xena: Warrior Princess. 

I sit alone in my empty temple up on Olympus. I sacrificed everything for them, yet they left me here all by myself. I guess my sacrifice means nothing to them. To her. I know I did bad things in the past, but I have changed. She changed me. But how to make her see that? I thought that this final act on my part would prove it to her. I gave up my family, my Godhood. I feel so weak in this mortal body without my powers. How will I survive? I know nothing of living as a mortal. 

Mortal. I can't believe I'm a mortal. Again. But this time is different. There is no enchanted scroll to give me back my powers. This was no accident. I gave up my powers on purpose. I had to save her. I was the only one who could. I couldn't stand to loose her again, to watch her die. The last time had been bad enough. I had mourned for years. I even had to leave Greece. Just being there was too painful. Everywhere I looked reminded me of her. 

But now I'm mortal...and alone. I thought after she realized what I had done, she would accept me. I had planned on living out my mortal days by her side. But now I'm forced to face the facts. I'm mortal and alone. I know nothing of being mortal. What will I do? How will I survive? Mortals get sick, they get injured. I know too much about what injuries can do to a person. I've seen too much in the wars I managed. Now I realize that one day I might be on the receiving end of such an injury. The thought does not comfort me. 

The place is too quite. It's like a tomb. Of course, it IS a tomb. My sisters lay dead in another room. Do I feel sad? Not really. Why should I? They treated me like an outcast. They could never see me for who I am, they only saw me as War. Well, I have feelings, too. Perhaps if they would have treated me a bit better they wouldn't be dead now. All they ever did was plot and scheme on how to steal my job. Or gossip among themselves. I think they even plotted on how to strip me of my powers. I was left out of everything, the Black Sheep of the family no one wanted to talk to. Well, they certainly knew me when they wanted something. Ironic how things work out. Here I am powerless and they are dead.

Well, it's their own fault. They were ruling Olympus, the most powerful beings in the world. And they gave it all up because of an innocent baby. What idiots! What God in his right mind would be scared of a baby? The baby wasn't even a Demi-God. They let fear rule their lives. In the end it killed them. I tried to explain the baby was harmless, but they were too full of hate. None of them, I think, knew what love was. I didn't either, until she came and changed me. They only knew treachery. How sad. 

Where do dead Gods go? Normally they go to Tartarus, but Hades is dead, too. Does Tartarus even exist with him dead? I have no idea. With Hades gone, who's in charge of the dead mortals? Where will I go when I die?

Die. I can't do this mortal thing by myself. I thought she would be there, by my side. There is an empty hole inside me where my powers used to be, but the gaping hole in my heart is larger. I love her. I gave up *everything* for her and she left anyway. 

Now what will I do?

I lift my head. I hear footsteps in the hall. Could it be her? No, it can't be. She had left with her friends. I don't have any friends.

The door opens.

"Ares." 

It's her. My heart leaps at the sound of her voice. I gaze upon her trim muscular body, her beautiful blue eyes. She is my warrior and I'm so proud of her. She has come such a long way. She holds out her hand to me and I take it. I stand up from my chair and wrap my arms around her. I don't know how I ever could have doubted her. Things are so different when you're mortal. I run my hand through her hair gently and find no trace of the head wound. My sacrifice had not been in vane. My Love is completely healed. Her short blonde hair is clean and soft against my skin. It smells sweet. 

"Gabrielle." I breath her name softly.

Together, we leave Olympus for the mortal world below. 


End file.
